meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Ones Mob
The Young Ones are one of the greatest groups of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. The Mob started when two of the Avatar Sisters Morgause and Igraine were joined by Drie Doring Males. Morgause took dominance and the group grew quickly. The Young Ones were successful group and set the foundation for many of the Kalahari Meerkat Project's other groups such as the, Frisky Mob in 1997 including Igraine, the Whiskers Mob in 1008 and the Commandos Mob in 2004. Early in 2004 Morgause disappeared while heavily pregnant and Veda established dominance even though Asterix was older, yet she was lost within the year. Dominance then was taken by Asteris and Alexander, a Vivian from the Whiskers. Asterix was not very productive, however she was good at evictions, and the group dwindled in size then Alexander was found dead. Asterix disappeared, leaving only Lotte as the new dominant female, her sister Scrutney Gippo and four males in the group. The group could no longer be tracked, most likely due to a faulty collar, after the Young Ones moved to the edge of the reserve. The Young One were considered Last Seen in November 2008. The Young Ones were made famous by playing the Whiskers' rivals the Zappa and the adoption of young Axel on Meerkat Manor. Dominant Pair The Young Ones were started and the position of dominant female was taken by Morgause who was dominant for 8 years making her one of the most successful dominants in the Kalahari. Both Drie Doring males held dominance, first with Keros and then his brother Arah. Natal-males held dominance, including Jim Bob, until an Elveera male Sprite joined the group. In February 2004 twelve year old Morgause disappeared while heavily pregnant and her daughter Veda established dominance even though she was not the oldest females in the group. Sprite disappeared in April and Kero's son Aragorn became the dominant male but he left and to form the Commandos. Veda died and finally her older sister Asterix took dominance. Two rovers of Whisker and Vivian origins joined the group where Alexander took dominant male position Asxterix. The dominant pair remained unchanged, even with Alexander suffering from a snake bite and re-established dominance. Asterix was not very productive and the group dwindled in numbers due to evictions and roving. Alexander was found dead and later Asterix disappeared, she was infected with disease leaving Lotte as the new dominant female of one other Young Ones female and four wild males. None of the male males ever established dominance and by the time the Young Ones were long in November 2008, male dominance could not be determine. All Known Members All meerkats born into or joined the Young Ones. Morgause (VAF005) Igraine (VAF004) Arah (CDM007) Keros (VDM009) Jubulani (VYF001) VYM002 VYF003 VYF004 Morris (VYM00?) Stinker (VYM005) VYF006 Brambles (VYF007) Holly (VYF008) VYM009 VYF010 Piglet (VYF011) Pooh (VYF012) Roo (VYF013) Eeyore (VYM014) VYM015 VYP016 Durnik (VYM017) VYM018 Pippin (VYM019) VYF020 VYF021 Poppy (VYF022) Hunca Munca (VYF023) Dorf (VYM024) Moppet (VYM025) VYM026 Venus (VYF02?) Javis (VYM02?) Merlin (VYM02?) Darwin (VYM031) Presephon (VYF03?) VYF03? VYM03? Scaredy Cat (VYF03?) Oliver (VYM03?) Merlin (VYM03?) Biko (VYM03?) Frodo (VYM03?) Merkina (VYF03?) Alexi (VY?0??) Neil (VYM0??) Rik (VYM047) Amadalia (VYF05?) Leia (VYF052) John Boy (VYM0??) Jason (VYM0??) Mary Ellen (VYF0??) Jim Bob (VYM059) Douglas (VYM061) Niko (VYM0??) Ally (VYF0??) Mickey Weasel (VYM065) Tom (VYF0??) Jerry (VY?0??) Elrond (VY?0??) Arwen (VY?0??) Faramir (VY?0??) Aragorn (VYM073) Jaxta (VYF0??) Lil Foot (VY?0??) Marnpar (VYM0??) Nanty Walsha (VYF0??) Commodus (VYM0??) Maximus (VYM0??) Katinha (VYF0??) VYM082 Asterix (VYF084) Getafix (VY?0??) Obelix (VY?0??) Gretta (VYF0??) Tilly (VYF0??) Sam (VYF0??) Sprite (VEM037) Goblin (VEM03?) Eddie (VYM087) Alchemilli (VYF08?) Leo (VYM08?) VYM091 Shakti (VYF09?) Ivory (VYF09?) Veda (VYF095) Venda (VYM09?) Mia Moya (VYF09?) Zulu (VYM09?) Khoi Khoi (VYM09?) Ndebele (VYM09?) Staff (VYM100) Grog (VYM101) Glufs (VYM102) Tufs (VYF103) Himmel (VYM104) Ahadi (VYM108) Ousik (VYM109) Habusu (VYM110) Lisani (VYF111) Phalanges Paah (VYF112) Teabag (VYM113) Biltong (VYM114) Tequila (VYF115) VY?117 VY?118 VY?119 VY?120 VY?121 Aurinko (VYM122) Louilou (VYF123) Heidi (VYM124) Sepp (VYM125) Cube (VYM126) Maja (VYF127) Lotte (VYF128) Philippe (VYM129) Homestar Runner (VYM130) Foxymoron (VYF132) Scrutney Gippo (VYF133) Shady (VYM134) Weena (VYM135) Bungle (VYM136) Axel (VYM137) VYP138 VYP139 VY?140 VY?141 Wild Male (VYM142) Wild Male (VYM143) Wild Male (VYM144) Wild Male (VYM145) Young Ones Foundation Groups Throughout the history of the Young Ones group, many small splinters were created by evicted females and roving males. Commandos Mob 'was formed in late 2004 by six evicted Gattaca females and seven Young Ones males, including the ex-dominant male. One of the featured mobs on Meerkat Manor, the Commandos became one of the fastest growing mobs. After the death of the dominant male, the Commandos had many changes in male dominance and was sadly lost to disease in mid 2009. 'Frisky Mob was formed by four evicted Young Ones females lead by Igraine who were previously called 'Hobo' formed the Frisky with wild males. The Frisky became one of the most successful groups and even had some Young One males join the group even if Young Ones females had founded it. This group is still alive today. [[Sirius Mob|'Sirius Mob' was]] a very short lived group which was formed by Lazuli females and Young Ones males. This group sadly was soon lost. [[Umbongo Mob|'Umbongo Mob']] was formed in 1999 by two evicted Young Ones females, one juvenile and one pups who had temaed up with two Frisky rovers, the group died of a disease 2 years later. PQ Mob was formed by two evicted Young Ones females, with one tag along pup and three Lazuli males. The group lost two members to disease and the last three males left to form the Starsky. While the last female then managed to join Balrog. Whiskers Mob was formed in 1998 by four evicted Young Ones females, two Lazuli rovers and one wild male. This group by far is the most famous of all the Young Ones founding groups. This group is still alive today. Meerkat Manor The Young Ones were feturned on Meerkat Manor as the Zappa.They were shown being chased off by the Whiskers. Both Alexander and Asterix played the Zappa's dominant pair Frank and Lola, then later Houdini and Punk. An evicted female named Tequilla played Meladie who appeared at the Whiskers babysitting burrow. It was believed she mated with Jogu but she never was mentioned to have had any pups. After a forced burrow move caused by the invading splinter group, young pup Axel was left behind but was found by Mitch(Logan). The pup was adopted into the Whiskers. The Young Ones were not see in season four however rovers Wilson(Homestar Runner) and Philleppe were seen threwout the show. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs